The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Samurai
by TriforceSwordsman3
Summary: Young Samurai in Training, Link Takahashi must answer the call of destiny, along with Zelda Tanaka, and Groose Hayashi, will they be able to prove the legend of the Surface World right ?. Who knows ?
1. Cherry Blossoms and Blood

Chapter One : Cherry Blossoms and Blood

Spring in Skyloft wasn't unusual, but beneath a cherry blossom tree were two lovers. Toby and his lover Kyliala united by a feather of a loftwing, they were inseparable, But they never expected that their love was so strong, Toby was a young Samurai training in the Samurai Academy with piercing Blue eyes and Dirty Blonde Hair, and Kyliala was just an average person in her own right with Glistening Sapphire eyes and Ash Blonde hair. Their Unity Ceremony, brought them love and a child on the way. A young Samurai was to be born, during the night, Toby would leave his pregnant wife at home for nightly patrol, but he didn't leave during her ninth month

* * *

{October, 23 }

" I'm not leaving you tonight Kyliala, I wanna stay here with our unborn son", Toby laughed. " well he might not be unborn for so long, cause ... he's coming ", Kyliala exclaimed holding on to his hand " he's gonna be here shortly ... get help please ", with his wife screaming in labor, He ran to the four corners of Skyloft, knocked on every door screaming that his child was to be born today, late at night the Headmaster and his wife had problems of their very own, their daughter was to be born at the same time, a few people showed up to help the new coming Takahashi Family as well as the new coming Tanaka Family

{ 1 hour later }

Illiana and Geapora Tanaka watched as the young newborns came without warning and how one of them wasn't crying, it was young Link Takahashi, both Toby and Kyliala cried as their young son was proclaimed dead, until they heard a soft cry coming form their newborn son elevate to a full blown cry, soon it wasn't long before Toby gathered the strength to pick his son up to calm him down, Link was thirty minutes older then Zelda was. But it was all over, The goddess watched over both families, especially over the Takahashi Family. Link was considered the 'Miracle Baby' after his birth. Toby sung a song about a family who was about to lose their child to a war as he stroked his son's Dirty Blonde hair before going to sleep himself, After a long night of childbirth, and blood being cleaned off, the newly made Takahashi Family went to sleep, and went into recovery.

* * *

{ 5 Years Later }

" you're leaving again, Toby, I would've thought that you would stay and be a part of Link's life ", Kyliala murmured. Their son had already joined the Samurai Academy due to Toby knowing The Headmaster so well, Link was given a home to learn and train with his heart's content. " I'm not leaving without you though, Kyliala, The Headmaster requested this patrol to be done with the both of us ... I wanted to be a part of his life like any other samurai, But it would be impossible for me to do that ... I need to do this, for all of Skyloft ... I'm sorry, I wish we could still be part of our son's life, but we can't", Toby pleaded to the headmaster to let him and his wife to stay but it was already made up.

* * *

{ The Note }

Link, if you're reading this, then you know we have left to do an important mission that we won't be able to come home from. We want you to live strong and proud of your family, and know that we loved you from the minute you were born, and from day one that we were expecting you, we'll miss you a lot, please don't grieve our passing but, Celebrate it, celebrate the time we had with you, eat a lot, and don't be picky, make sure you sleep as long as you need to, bathe every night, and don't fall for the first girl you see, find someone that you know will need your help and will love to be protected by you, don't drink until you're 21, and make as much friends as you can but, only with those you can trust . and know that we will always love you from wherever we are. Both me and your father love you unconditionally, just remember your own legacy that you will leave one day. We Bid you farewell ... and never forget us, Link, Grow up strong, Brave, and never be afraid to stand your ground

Your Mother and Father - Toby and Kyliala

* * *

At that night, Link sung the song his father sung when he was a baby, about the samurai family almost losing their child to a war, as he cried himself to sleep, to the fact with knowing his parents, They wouldn't survive the mission

* * *

{ The Song }

_Loss of a Samurai_

_A war broke out _

_son in tethers and blood coming out _

_the mother and father cried out _

_Love almost gone, hope almost strained _

_nothing can stop the war of the goddess_

_The son's last words were_

_" Never forget me, when I'm dead, I'll be with her",_

_Tears rolled down the mother's face_

_The fathers pace was all too slow_

_Never forget the war of Hylia_

_Demise will come for you one day._

_Their young Child, Their next in Line_

_Wrapped in a pure white Kimono _

_Surrounded by sakura and white rose petals_

_with their clan symbol outside of the Casket_

_Flowers beside him, no haste was made_

_The Sacrifice caused pain to the emerging family_

* * *

{ The Prayer }

"Hylia please watch over my parents tonight, Make sure wherever they end up, that it is where you are, Help me with this heavy load and make sure if I make friends, I can truly trust them, I already miss my mom and dad, please help me win the hearts of many people, and thank you for sparing me when you had the chance ",

* * *

This is the first chapter of the Legend Of Zelda : Skyward Samurai

I would like to thank those who had helped me in my voyage as I become a Fanatic writer


	2. Sparing With a Frenemy

Chapter Two : Sparring with an Frenemy

* * *

{ 11 Years Later }

* * *

Constant shouting blaring in the Sparring Hall as the students practice in the art of Kendo. " okay ... I'm glad to see that some potential is being put into play ... now may we see two samurai in training come up and duel?", The sparring sensi said as he strolled across the room to Link Takahashi and Groose Hayashi. " Yamamoto Sensi ... Me and Hayashi-Kun would like to spar", Link said bravely looking towards his friend " Shall we ? ",. " Hai, Takahashi-Kun, we shall prove who has learned the most in our training ", Groose answered.

* * *

Link and Groose were on their way to the center of the room where as the students were standing around a mat wearing Training kimonos. When the two who volunteered got to the center, they drew out their bokkens and lined up one facing the other, and ran straight towards each other. Sword moves were matched, as well as injuries, it wasn't before long that Link gave Groose the Decisive blow, knocking his friend on his butt. " I guess I gotta admit defeat", " you did well Link ... I guess",. " Groose-Kun, I kicked your butt ... and that's all you have to say ... you know, if you said that on the battlefield you would be dead ... and it would be out of my control if that happened ... no one would be able to stop it, you would've just brought disappointment to your family ... I'm sorry, but I'm telling the truth", Link never showed emotion like this, but as a tear was about to fall down his face, Zelda got to him and tried to calm him down, but it failed, Link started to cry, he thought about his parents and how they showed themselves pride, and honor

* * *

{Outside Link's Room}

" Groose ... I don't know what you did ... but, it got Link thinking about his parents ... remember we don't need to bring up that his parents died before he could understand ... you have to understand that they died after their mission was done ... it was a prepare to fail and die mission, we don't need to bring it up around him ... it took a while to calm him down enough for him to sleep ... just don't bring it up again ... we don't need to remind him of the past ... ok ? ", Zelda reminded Groose and tried to tell him that Link was never himself after that day. " Hai, Tanaka-Kun ... Forgive me ... I didn't realize that he went through that trial and changed ",.

* * *

{In Link's Room}

"Hylia, please give the strength needed to get over this loss, I'm not as strong as I would've thought, I need help to get over this ... I know that Eleven Years had past, but I-I still can't get over it ... if you could, Guide me through this, and please if my parents are there with you, Tell them that, I love them without end, Thank you",. Link looked up to the Katana that his father gave to him as a memory of him as he said " Dad, thanks for being there when I needed you, and tell Mom thanks for being there for me when I was sick, and weak ... I wish you guys were still here with me ... I miss you guys already ... but, I'm still moving forward and one day I'll be there with you", Link said as he threw a blanket over him and slowly drifted to sleep. That night, Link had a dream of his parents hugging him crying as well telling him that they loved him and was glad to have got to know him before their untimely end.


End file.
